


Lose The Tie, Peach Boy

by calmwell



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Babygirl!Momo, F/F, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmwell/pseuds/calmwell
Summary: Half-tipsy and with her inhibitions left at the door, Sana finds a host in the club decked in a suit and tie who moves like the music courses through her.*SaMo smut dump with some added plot. Might include fluff / other ships (poly) later on.*Chapter 1: Intro/ TeasingChapter 2: Public sex/ Babygirl!Momo/ Mommy!Sana





	1. Come on baby, let's ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI : Momo isn't a guy in this, she just crossdresses as one for her job (lol).

Sana didn't know why she agreed to an all-ladies' host club night out with her friends when they asked her to. But, an hour into the ear-bleedingly loud EDM, flashy lights and a metric fuck ton of alcohol they ordered, and she was dead set on coming back the next night.

On her own.

No one told her that "all-ladies' host club night" meant that all the hosts were just their sister clubs' hostesses crossdressed in suits and ties. If she'd known about them, she'd worked them into her Thursdays eons ago. But better late than never, right?

 

*

 

Her friends picked some rando "host" with a fake scar and mustache as their table's favorite. A pity considering that a few of the unlucky, unpicked helper hosts that made the rounds through the tables were far cuter.

Especially one.

The sound had been turned up mind-blowingly loud when another table requested for a karaoke performance, though Sana could still hear the host's timid little introduction through it all.

She looked so out of place, so naive beneath the gaudy ornamentations and neon spotlights of the club. The host fiddled with her tie and pulled at her blazer so often it was driving Sana crazy. So while "Momotaro" and the other two helper-hosts finally made themselves comfortable with a couple sips of champagne, Sana came up with a proposition.

"Dance! Dance! Dance! Tell them to dance!"

Sana near smacked their table's head host as she held her glass up to the awkwardly stood trio. Her eyes flickered to race to steal a glance at the look on Momotaro's face. Her eyes were drawn wide - wider than they already were - and her lips parted so far Sana just wanted to shut them herself.

"Ryotaro, our table wants a dance, change the song!"

The head host yelled and downed the last of her liquor.

"You heard the lovely lady, dance!"

Sana didn't care for the other two hosts who seemed too seasoned to give a fuck about having to perform, or for the head host who had her arms slowly snaking along her friends' shoulders.

The speakers around their table switched from playing House to some messy mix of 808 hits, deep beats, and over-autotuned rapping. The ugly music and ugly atmosphere couldn't hold a candle to the beauty before her.

Sana didn't think when a smirk crept up her lips. She didn't know when she leaned forward or bit down on her lip. It could've been that fifth drink, or it could've been instinct.

_God_ did Momotaro look fucking good in that suit.

Sana knew she captured Momotaro's full attention when the host's eyes locked on hers, immediately. The music did something to the apprehension in her eyes. The music killed whatever held Momotaro back. It sparked a flame that rocked Sana to the point of forcing her to grip at the velvety couch.

And fuck, did Momotaro move _good_.

The music flowed through her. Each pop and lock, each slide and twist, each thrust of her hips made Momotaro look like a slave to the rhythm. The tempo built, noisy instrumentals fed into the banging chorus and the host snarled and smirked, as if to challenge Sana whenever their eyes locked on each other's.

Then, another song came on. Low, baritone, shifting thumps surrendered to successions of sleazy, sultry lyrics.

The host took off her blazer, lost the fedora that held her long, sable hair back from the night and tossed them to the side. In favor of shooting Sana another fiery glance.

Momotaro hadn't moved any closer to Sana since she'd started dancing. The playfulness laced in her expression, her half-lidded eyes as she took to the floor told her it was on purpose.

Sana made an assumption and got it blown out the fucking door.

Momotaro was on her knees, her eyes were closed and a hand combed through her hair as she grinded to the steadily climbing drum kicks. If it weren't for her clean pressed dress pants or for the shirt, turned slightly sheer either by spilled alcohol or sweat alone, shielding the host's body from Sana's lust-struck stare, Sana would've snapped then and there.

The painful distance between them killed her even more. Then, Momotaro shot Sana another cheeky smirk and the girl had finally had it.

A growl threatened to escape from Sana's tightened throat. Her self-suppression reached its limits.

"Hey!"

Sana's shout pierced through the booming of the speakers and reached Momotaro quickly, hastily. The host frantically opened her hazy eyes and paused the dance to find Sana with her eyebrows furrowed, a finger crooked and beckoning her over, beyond the table.

Instructions seemed to come second nature to Momotaro. She scrambled to Sana, halting mere inches away from Sana's seated figure.

Sana cracked a wide smile at the sight of the host's obedience. But the desire only built. All she wanted was to grip Momotaro's waist and bring her down to her lap for her to grind on her to whatever sensual song they put on next.

If it weren't for the "no-grabbing" policy they had for the patrons, Sana would've taken the chance just then to hold her and taste the skin on Momotaro's neck, just to hear a whimper leave those pouty lips of hers.

Momotaro saw the dark behind the glimmer of Sana's kilowatt smile and felt a shiver run up her spine. It frightened her. That, and her lack of reluctance to do whatever a complete stranger of a patron at the time might've commanded, frightened her.

There was no denying the stir in her stomach as the host caught that Sana's middle and index fingers traced circles and stroked at the material of the couch.

Impatience grew in Sana, her smile long gone. Momotaro had been standing still for what felt like ages to her when she could've been moving her hips on her. The floral scent of the girl's perfume was intoxicating and the sweat that beaded on her neck and streamed beneath her collar begged at Sana to pull at it.

Or the tie. As the song faded into yet more EDM, Momotaro seemed to snap out of her stupor, letting her thin black tie swing a little, tauntingly, in front of Sana's very eyes.

Sana thirsted to snatch the tie, wrap it around her hand and bring the clueless host close. She wanted to feel her warmth mix with hers, feel the heat of her breath against her lips and watch the tension and trepidation play in her irises.

And God did she want to rip that fully-buttoned shirt open.

Her finger had wandered up dangerously close to one of the belt loops on Momotaro's pants when the other helper-hosts had to drag her away for the next rotation of helper hosts.

Momotaro let out a gasp and a clear look of dejection crossed her face. The host's hair was tousled, her cheeks flushed, noticeable even as her form disappeared into the crowds of the other tables.

Sana slumped back into the couch, heaved a sigh and bit into the flesh of her cheek to ease the disappointment. She grabbed a nearly empty bottle of champagne and swigged it down. She let the carbonation linger and fizz on her tongue.

 

*

 

So she was there, two weeks later, sequin-studded dress and her hair dyed a shade of blonde lighter.

Sana noted that the club's taste in music hadn't gotten any better - mainstream dance playlists were apparently their thing. The guy behind the counter took one look at Sana and sniggered.

"You sure are different from this night's usual clientele."

Sana leaned over the counter and let out a chuckle. She looked to him with disdain and incredulity.

"Momotaro. I want her."

He scoffed at Sana's request for who he considered to be a newbie but conceded and nodded.

"Alright, alright, I'll get you a table and-"

She slid a couple notes over the tabletop that, by the look of the creeping smile on his face, the manager was more than happy to receive.

"Let's ignore club policy, kay? I want her and only her. No one else comes to our table."

He led her into the heart of the establishment, then made a detour to a quieter corner of the place. It was still decked with awful pop art paintings and had shitty lighting, but Sana gauged that conversation past occasional shouts and shrieks was possible there.

Sana crossed her legs and her eyes darted around for a figure in a sleek suit. Yet, no one appeared at the table for a straight ten minutes. She'd ordered a gin and tonic to cool the nerves she didn't know she could get from random attractive women and laughed at herself for the ridiculousness of this.

Then she appeared, and suddenly it didn't seem as ridiculous a situation as she made it out to be. Sana recognized that god-awful fedora, those same black pants and the white dress shirt, now paired with a striped tie tucked into a deep navy vest. Always with the tie. The tie that _begged_ to be pulled at.

Sana placed her empty glass down on the table and giggled at the silly expression on Momotaro's face. Obviously, she'd recognized Sana, but the innocence in it was stark against the atmosphere of the host club. The host bowed her head, stumbled closer, and looked to Sana like a deer in the headlights.

"Aren't you supposed to sit next to me?"

Momotaro flinched. Sana propped her elbow against the back of the couch to rest her jaw in her palm and regarded Momotaro with a bit lip and eyes that answered all of the host's own questions.

"Oh, I, uh..."

Momotaro rushed to take a seat beside Sana and rested her arm along the back of the couch as well. She raised her chin in an attempt to exude a more "masculine" energy as was expected of her, but the effort just made Sana giggle again.

"Good evening. You're Sana, right? It's been, uh, quite a while since our first meeting."

Momotaro lowered her voice, yet the femininity in her tone leaked through.

"So, um, would you care to order a drink or maybe something to eat? I can get you a-"

Sana had been gazing into her eyes and shifted a little closer to Momotaro. Those burning eyes of hers caused the host to choke on her own spit, and obviously, Sana let out a laugh and placed her hand on Momotaro's back. She rubbed slow circles into it and heard her breath hitch.

"You really are new, huh? You sound more like a waiter than a host."

Sana moved her hand from the girl's back and it traveled, gently, up to her neck and rested on her shoulder to curl wisps of stray hairs around her fingers.

"And what's with your host name... Peach Boy?"

Momotaro's cheeks were now notably pinkish and her other hand played with the buttons on her vest. Even though Momotaro averted her gaze to study the floor instead, Sana leaned in and whispered a remark in her ear.

"It's _cute_."

Sana heard another hitch in her breathing and felt the muscles of Momotaro's shoulder twitch on her words.

"They, uh, wanted guys' names so I just, um, used my real name but... not."

At that point, Sana could almost catch every breath the host exhaled.

"Momoko?"

"-Momo, just Momo."

Sana cracked a smile at the aptness of Momotaro - _no_ \- Momo's name.

"You're so fucking cute."

She then let the curl of Momo's hair unwind from her fingertip and lazily brought the side of her hand flush against Momo's neck. To her surprise, the host leaned her jaw into the touch. So she lifted a finger to lightly skim it over Momo's cheek. Momo let out a sigh and, for a moment, seemed to fall into a daze.

" _Too_ fucking cute."

But the next song played and the rude synths jerked Momo out of her trance. Momo gave Sana the same look she recognized from the first time the host introduced herself - a smile that reeked of feigned composure coupled with abnormally wide eyes.

"So... Have you eaten yet? How's your day been?"

Momo went back to pretending that all she wanted to do was her job. She tried placing her hand on Sana's thigh but back away at the last second, retracting from her rapidly enough to not evade Sana's sight. Sana smirked at that.

"Are you like this on other nights?"

With some hesitance, Momo opted to rest the awkward hand between their legs, though the unavoidable, rare bumps against Sana's skin already proved too much to handle. She furrowed her brows, looked to the tiny gap between them and carefully slid her hand till it landed on her own thigh.

Sana didn't give Momo the chance to loosen up; she held Momo's chin between her thumb and index fingers and tilted it so the host couldn't get distracted by anything else but her.

"Are you like this on other nights when you're out of this gimmick and with your male clients?"

"Huh?"

Sana let go of her chin and traced the ironed edge of Momo's spread collar. The silky smoothness of the length of her neck was impossible for Sana to not admire and to not imagine planting kisses along.

"So soft, so awkward, so demure and shy... But I guess that's what men like nowadays."

Momo jolted and shook her head defensively. The sudden action prompted a brow raise from Sana.

"I don't."

But upon hearing that, Sana shook her head too, though for reasons other than denial.

"I don't do hostessing, only this. I don't... like men."

Momo let out a nervous laugh at the realization of what she implied, and what suggestions it handed Sana so graciously.

"So you like women, Momo?"

Sana shifted to close what little space that had between them, rested a hand on Momo's leg, and caressed her thigh. Even through the fabric, Sana could feel Momo's muscles tense up and so she decided that it was perhaps time to let the host ease her nerves for a while.

"I'd like a champagne tower please, you need to relax a little."

Momo gaped at her exorbitant order.

"B-but, a champagne tower is..."

Sana seized Momo's hat and threw it to the other side of the couch. She adjusted the messy bangs over Momo's forehead and gave the girl an expectant look.

"You _need_ to relax, baby."

 

*

 

A ¥50,000 tower and a bribe were apparently enough to let the manager forget about Momo's work hours.

Sana put some Lana on, and the singer's breathy and dark vocals reverberated through the open interior of her apartment. And the trade of remaining three levels of champagne flutes back at the club in favor of a bottle of vintage shiraz at her place had done wonders to Momo.

There was a smug confidence evident in her posture as she draped her arm over the arm of the settee and swirled the burgundy liquid in her glass. Sana smiled as she brought the rim of the glass to her lips, and studied the refracted image of a slow dancing Momo through it.

She was right - even though the girl made a subpar talker, Momo was _born_ to dance.

Momo swayed to the beat of the melancholy song. Her movements brought memories of smooth ocean waves that lapped on white sand shores. She moved her hands gracefully yet suggestively along the curves of her body.

Through shut eyes and sluggish sways of her hips, Momo took sips of the shiraz before setting it down on the counter. As she ambled back to where she was, she opened her eyes to catch a good glance at Sana. Momo saw lust, desire, and an insatiable thirst apparent in the way she so tightly held the stem of her glass.

She couldn't hold it in any longer, too.

Momo's eyes flickered, then closed again, as her fingers traveled to the lowest button on her vest. She popped it free.

"Momo."

Her name sounded loaded on Sana's tongue. Sana had called for her and she gulped on finding Sana with her wine glass left on the side table, and a hand patting on her own lap. Momo rushed like she did the first time Sana yelled for her. Momo moved like Sana's words were the music her body was _made_ to respond to. Still, she slowed down just as her feet had come a few inches from the settee.

Sana licked at the corner of her upper lip and reached a hand to snatch Momo's tie from beneath her vest. She tugged on it and led Momo closer, eventually pulling down onto her lap.

"I'll help. You don't need to do a thing, baby girl."

Sana could feel Momo's heart almost beat out of her chest while she unbuttoned the rest of her vest. She flung it to the far side of the room. She then took her tie once more, wrapped it around her knuckles to bring Momo's face to hers. Sana stared into Momo's eyes and saw a pleading eagerness in them. With another wind of Momo's tie around her fist, Sana's lips crashed into Momo's.

They were caught in a frenzy of deep, passionate kisses punctuated by hastened pauses for air. Sana didn't care that her lipstick smudged. But, she loved how Momo wrapped her arms around her neck, how she got drunk on the jasmine and rose in her perfume, and how Momo whimpered whenever she took her bottom lip between hers to lightly nip at it.

Sana tugged on Momo's tie and pulled Momo away from her. A corner of her lips curled up on seeing how worked up Momo had gotten. She got too lost in their kisses that she had missed how Momo was now slowly grinding against her. Sana gawked at her little movements and moaned at the tiny whines that escaped Momo's lips, and the warmth that was building over her thigh.

"Sana..."

Sana looked back up and Momo hugged her tighter. She pouted and begged with her eyes, her whimpers had grown louder and Sana felt her grind down quicker and harder. Sana could almost feel the wetness from her core soak through the fabric of those pants. That coupled with the heat from Momo's ragged breathing down her neck led to her next words sounding huskier and deeper than before.

"What do you want?"

" _Sana_..."

Momo rested her forehead on Sana's and began to rub her cheek against her's too. Sana yanked at the tie and Momo's head snapped back up. The host stopped moving her hips and gave Sana her best puppy face. Sana could only shake her head at the sight.

"Tell me what you want, baby."

She jerked Momo even closer, their lips barely an inch apart.

"Tell me. Now."

Sana didn't know how wet she could get till she heard Momo cry for her.

"I want you _so bad._ "

"What? I can't hear you."

Till she heard Momo beg for her.

"Sana, I want you _so, so bad_. _Please_!"

Sana didn't waste another moment, undoing the tie in seconds and throwing it back like it wasn't the hottest thing to her two hours ago. She unbuttoned Momo's shirt and helped slide it off her shoulders, letting it hit the floor while she lost her mind to Momo's body in the low light.

She ran her fingers through Momo's hair and pulled at her locks gently, to tilt her head to the side just enough to lay her lips on her jaw. Her sloppy kisses left a trail from just beneath her ear down to her neck, where Sana gave into herself, and bit and sucked on her skin. To pull back just for a while was _painful_.

"Oh my god, Momo-"

So, she leaned back in and planted another kiss at the base of her neck before running her tongue along the length of it.

"You're-"

Momo shuddered at the sensation, even clawed at Sana's back and moaned a lot louder than she had expected. Sana moved down to Momo's collarbones and gave every inch of them and her shoulders the softest, gentlest pecks. She let go of Momo's hair and let her hand ghost over the small of Momo's bare back to the clasp of her black bra.

"So-"

And unhooked it, and guided it off her to chuck it to the side.

"Fucking-"

Sana slid her hands down to Momo's waist and resisted the urge to give in to her desires for just a bit. Instead, she looked back up to greet Momo's face, completely flushed, her cheeks probably burning as much as her own were. Her lust-filled, dark eyes said only one thing - " _Need._ " - and her pouty red lips were parted just a little.

_Everything_ about Momo drove Sana _insane_.

"Beautiful."

Sana closed her eyes and caught Momo's nipple lightly between her teeth before licking circles around it and sucking on it while her other hand moved to massage Momo's other breast.

After giving both of Momo's tits their much-needed attention, and after Momo's irregular breathing steadily died down along with her moans, groans, and kisses on her temple, Sana turned in her seat to gently lay Momo down.

Sana smiled into a quick kiss she pressed against Momo's lips, then proceeded down to Momo's abs, the tip of her nose and lips barely brushing against Momo's skin, sending continuous shudders down her spine. Momo heaved another sigh as Sana passed her tongue over the contour of her abs.

" _Sana_..."

Sana savored the taste of Momo's skin on her tongue for a while before jerking her head up to see Momo with those pleading eyes again. Taking it as a hint, Sana cracked a smile and slide her fingers under Momo's pants, but the girl smacked them away.

"Wha-"

Momo pushed herself off the settee to kneel before Sana. She tugged Sana's dress up and scooted closer while she pulled her panties down. Sana kicked them to the side and moaned for Momo to do something to help the ache in her core.

"Baby..."

Momo was hypnotized. She spread Sana's legs wide and felt her mouth both water and dry at the sight of her pussy. Though, she first chose to lick Sana's inner thighs clean of the wetness that leaked from her. Sana tasted sweet on her tongue; it was exhilarating, arousing beyond anything Momo had experienced before. 

" _Momo_..."

Momo took her time to lick and suck on her thighs, but Sana could barely stand the wait. Then, Momo's lips left her thighs and just as Sana was expecting something more, the host pursed her lips and gently blew at her clit. Sana jerked at her tease.

"Momo!"

Sana couldn't stand the wait any longer. She grabbed the back of Momo's head and pushed her forward. Sana gripped at the fistful of hair she had in her hand and grinded onto Momo's lips and tongue. Just as Momo let her tongue slide into Sana, Sana threw her head back into the backrest and let out a little whimper of her own.

She could feel the girl's lips form into a cheeky smile as she worked her tongue around her folds and sucked and pulled on her clit, even as her eyes stayed closed. And, just as Sana expected, Momo drew her head back, leaving Sana whining for more. Momo tilted her head up and flashed Sana a guiltless smile.

"Am I good? I haven't done this in a while."

Sana rolled her eyes, groaned, and pushed Momo's face back between her thighs.

"My god, baby, you're fucking good, now _please_... make me cum."


	2. I wanna be with you alone (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: SaMo sex in a hot spring because that's what god would've wanted.

Momo felt it was nice to see Sana out of her glitz and glamour. That day, she barely had makeup on, and opted for jeans and a plain white tee. Usually, the girl would have dolled up for their dates. That day, she glowed with a simple elegance under the beaming sun.

  
Though, Momo didn't mind the way Sana always turned heads on the street; her confidence was sexy and, either way, Sana loved to wrap her arm around Momo. She never missed the chance to show everyone else how she wasn't interested in anyone but Momo.

  
They were on a train ride to the outskirts. Sana took the window seat and Momo thought it was right to let her have her way by how she admired the passing hills and tiny towns. She rested a finger on the cool glass and giggled every time their cabin passed a farm animal.

  
Sana wrapped her wool cardigan tighter around herself at first, but couldn't resist taking Momo's hand in hers to source for warmth. Momo could see the serenity kept in Sana's lazy smile through her reflection in their window.

  
With some hesitance, Momo rested her head on Sana's shoulder. Sana tilted her head and tore her eyes from the fleeing landscape to give Momo a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

  
"Momoring...We're reaching our stop soon. Don't fall asleep, 'kay?"

  
Sana nuzzled into Momo's hair and peppered kisses around her temple. She ran her thumb along the side of Momo's, then brought her hand up to give the back of it a kiss as well.

  
"You excited for our first day trip date, baby?"

  
"Mmm."

  
Her coworkers joked at her for going on dates with her own client. Momo cringed at how they suggested she found herself a sugar mommy in Sana. Each date they'd been on had Sana clarifying how she wanted whatever they had between them to be mutual, consensual, and safe.

  
It was rare for Momo to just hand her trust to someone new, but Sana was quite the exception.

 

*

 

The air in the hot spring was warm and humid. Sweat started to bead on Momo's back as she pulled her hair into a bun. Her underarms tried desperately to keep the tiny towel wrapped around her otherwise nude form. She shoved the rest of her stuff into the locker and left the changing room to find Sana.

  
The bathing area wasn't better either, especially with the added heat that radiated from the indoor pool. Momo felt the heat reach her cheeks and checked her face in a mirror. She ran her fingers across the pink of her cheeks with a frown, but got startled when she realized someone else had been watching her.

  
Sana winked at Momo through the mirror and Momo twirled in place to find Sana already seated on a stool, her hand slapping at the wooden stool next to hers.

  
"Momo, come here."

  
Sana had her little towel wrapped around her as well, but it was obvious that it was coming loose. Momo had to manouvre around a small group of women who headed out for the outdoor hot springs. When Sana came back into view again, the girl had dropped her towel and draped it around her hips. Momo rolled her eyes and scoffed - she knew that Sana knew what she was doing.

  
Sana twisted the knob, grabbed the shower head, and aimed the stream of ice cold water at Momo.

  
"Ack! Satang!"

  
Momo kicked Sana's stool, sat down on her own and pushed the girl as she grumbled at how awfully cold Sana made her. She stripped the towel off and shot Sana another indignant glare with her hands crossed over her bare breasts.

  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to, baby..."

  
Sana's eyes fluttered to catch glances at Momo's chest and to greet her annoyed expression with a devilish grin. Momo knew, for sure then, that Sana had something in mind. And she wanted to tell Sana "Behave!", but another part of her didn't want to stop her, at all.

  
Sana had a ridiculously high sex drive, higher than anyone else Momo had ever been with.   
Momo hit the knob with her fist to let the warm water flow over her body. She closed her eyes and hoped that the warmth would soften her hard nipples.

  
And Sana was well aware of how easily they got erect, especially when she got cold. So when Momo checked to see if Sana was staring at her breasts, she wasn't disappointed.

  
But Sana snapped her head back and continued to bathe, scrubbing herself clean with the lavendar-scented soap. Momo noted how Sana took the time to massage her own breasts with the body wash and dragged the suds down from them to her waist, then to her hips.

  
Momo forced herself out of her reverie as soon as Sana brought a hand back up and began to trail it down. It ran over her chest, down her stomach, and to a place that Momo couldn't believe Sana was touching herself in public at.

  
"Sana..."

  
Momo groaned and pumped some soap into her palm. Then, she felt Sana's hand snake over her upper thigh and land with her fingertips barely an inch away from her lips. Just from the touch and proximity, Momo's thighs clenched.

  
Sana smirked at her heat and slid her hand down Momo's thigh and to her knee.   
Momo squeezed her legs shut as Sana stood to grab the bottle of body wash from her side. She whimpered in a hushed tone when she felt Sana's upper arms lightly brush against her nipples when she moved back to her stool again.

  
She raised her arm and shoved at Sana hard enough that she nearly fell to the soaked tiles of the floor.

  
"Hmph."

  
Momo grumbled again upon hearing Sana's hand-muffled laughs. She turned to see Sana shrugging as the pearl-colored liquid dripped down her shoulders.

  
"What? I ran out of soap."

  
*

  
The view from the outdoor hot spring was nothing short of breathtaking. Even as the blisteringly cold night breeze struck their faces, Momo and Sana draped their arms over the edge and studied the calm waves glistening under moonlight.

  
Momo pointed to the wooden dock that projected from the beach they had spent their afternoon at.

  
"Heh, that's where you fell, right? When you were trying to see the fishies?"

  
Momo could feel Sana shift, her body making ripples in the water as she slipped from Momo's side to the back of her. She rested her chin on Momo's shoulder and closed the distance between them, her body flush against Momo's back.

  
"Mhmm."

  
Sana wrapped her arms around Momo's waist and she felt her abs tense at the contact.

  
"Thanks for laughing at me, babe."

  
Momo shuddered. She tilted her head back into Sana and whined.

  
"I-I'm sorry, it's just that... you..."

  
Sana pressed her mouth to Momo's neck and grazed her lips up the side of it to hear her breathing grow erratic. Her lips stopped just below her jaw, but she soon bit on Momo's ear and sucked on her earlobe.

  
"There... there are people..."

  
Sana alternated between sucking on her earlobe and nibbling at it, ocassionally giving her jaw a peck as well. Momo took in a deep, jerky breath of the cold air and closed her eyes.

  
Momo always found hot springs a tad too warm for her liking, but the added teasing and the feeling of Sana's breasts and hips pressed against her back just made for overstimulation. Sana's fingers which glided underwater and tickled her as they slid across her torso didn't help much either.

  
"Mmm..."

  
Sana gave Momo's earlobe another lick and angled her head to give the mole on her neck another kiss. Momo never understood Sana's affinity for her neck, but her kink led to constant neck kisses, which the girl absolutely adored.

  
Momo loved them so much she let out a moan loud enough for possibly anyone in the pool to hear. Sana pulled a hand out the water to shut her mouth as her other hand gradually moved down her waist.

  
"So...my Momoring should be a good girl and stay quiet, right?"

  
Momo nodded just as Sana lifted her knee between her legs. She let out a yelp and bit her lip as Sana moved and rubbed her thigh against her core. Sana moaned at the girl's reaction, and moaned once more at the distinct wetness that slowly coated her upper thigh.

  
"You really thought those pics you sent wouldn't get me worked up?"

  
Momo couldn't see the look on Sana's face, but she imagined it as Sana's rough hand reached down to play with her clit. She tried to suppress her laugh, but Sana caught it in the way she bobbed her head. Sana brought her hand to grab Momo's cheeks while her other hand worked rushed circles around her clit.

  
"Did your clients like that white suit? Huh?"

  
Momo nodded again, this time seeing that Sana witnessed the smirk that formed on her lips. Sana let go of her cheeks and lowered her thigh to see the smirk wipe from her face.

  
"You don't know how much I wanted to just drive there-"

  
Momo leaned into her shoulder and sighed to the sensation of Sana slipping a finger in her. Sana's slender fingers were magic. The way her middle finger arched in her and stroked inside againt her walls were a recipe for even more trembling and shaking.

  
"-and get you back in the dressing room-"

  
Sana's voice grew gruff, and her free hand moved sporadically around Momo's body, pinching her tits, stroking her hips, grabbing her ass. Momo shuddered at the lowness and the vexation of her voice, and the pace with which Sana was quickening on.

  
"-so I could get that stupid sheer shirt off of you-"

  
A whimper was caught in Momo's throat as she nuzzled against Sana's cheek and sulked at how quickly Sana retracted her hand from her.

  
"-and fuck you so good you'll wanna crawl back to me for more."

  
But Sana pushed two back into her and Momo gripped onto the rock that lined the pool, pressing her teeth to her arm to silence herself. Sana never let her rest, adding another whisper to the splew of the kind of talk Momo had dreams of.

  
"Mmm, baby...you're getting so tight."

  
Sana's fingers pushed in and out of her slow, making sure to hit that same spot Momo nearly cried over a few weeks ago. At the time, the girl's knees had buckled so much that Sana had to hold her up, though that didn't interfere with how deep her fingers went.

  
"Is my baby girl gonna come soon?"

  
Again, Momo rubbed her cheek against Sana's in acknowledgement before she leaned foreward and rest her forehead against her arm. She shut her eyes tight, bit her lip and felt her eyes roll back as Sana teased her with the promise of a third finger.   
Just as it rubbed against her entrance, and just as Momo got on the path to hitting her climax, Sana pulled her hand back and giggled into her ear.

  
"No!"

  
Momo didn't realize how many people could've heard her until she looked around the hot spring to find a couple pairs of eyes stare her down. Sana glared at Momo too, clear annoyance painted on her face, but a look of amusement soon replaced her piercing stare.

  
"Haha, right? I told her no too!"

  
Sana playfully slapped her shoulder, her other hand trailing down to lace her fingers between Momo's. She began to wade her way through the water and pulled on Momo's hand to guide her along.

  
"Let's talk about it more once we get to the sauna, yeah?"

  
Sana continued the act as they got down the steps, and as the strangers' eyes slowly flickered away. Once all eyes were off them, their slippery feet smacked against the stone tiles as they hurried to the edge of the roof, and a couple sauna rooms came into view.

  
Sana peered through the small square window of an unoccupied room and hastily opened the door to shove Momo in. She closed the door behind her and turned back to see Momo leaned against the wall adjacent to it.

  
Her faked smallness and the downturn of her chin didn't fool Sana. Sana clicked her tongue as she stepped towards her, and pinned her against the wooden panels with her arm so the only thing Momo could look at were her eyes.

  
"If it weren't for my flawless acting skills-"

  
Sana moved her hand to Momo's waist and tore her from the wall to land a spank on Momo's ass. Momo shrieked and buried her head in Sana's neck, their wet locks almost caught in a tangle when Sana gripped her hair and pulled it back.

  
"-you would've gotten us caught."

  
After another spank landed on Momo's cheeks, Momo let out a pained whimper with puppy-dog eyes to match. Sana loosened her grip on Momo's hair and cooed as she caressed her reddened ass.

  
"Just be a good girl and listen to instructions, okay?"

  
Momo nodded, gave the girl a quick peck on her cheek and was just about to shuffle even closer to her when Sana abruptly took a seat. Sana took the small, slightly damp towel that rested perfectly on her head and layed it out on her thigh. She smoothened its creases as she looked up to Momo with an expectant smirk.

  
Something about how Sana's two fingers which beckoned her to take a seat on her thigh brought out an animalistic urge in Momo. Momo practically jumped on her, her knees hitting the hard pine of the seat as she kneeled. Her sensitive clit felt tender against the rough friction of the towel but Sana's palms hit her waist and Momo knew she was done for.

  
"Mmm."

  
Momo wrapped her arms around Sana and grinded wildly against the girl. She felt it every time Sana tensed or lifted her thigh, and every time Sana guided her and held her down excruciatingly long. 

  
"Baby..."

  
Sana took Momo's lips in hers and moaned into the kiss before her mouth left to nibble and suck on Momo's tits.

  
And, suddenly, the swelter of the room grew more unbearable as sweat trickled down Momo's back. The wetness that soaked on a spot on Sana's towel-covered thigh excited her more, and Momo noticed this as she forced Momo's clit harder against the cloth. Momo groaned at the primal exasperation of her.

  
"My baby... you can be louder, y'know? They won't hear."

  
A small, welcome wave of pleasure hit Momo as she locked her vision with Sana's, but the intense gaze was forgotten as soon as she threw her head back and closed her eyes. She let out a moan she knew Sana would love.

  
"And I know you love calling out for me."

  
Momo blinked slowly and wrapped her arms tighter around Sana as she quickened her motions.

  
"Sana..."

  
"That's not what you called me a few days ago..."

  
Sana moved one hand down to her ass, gave it yet another spank and grabbed it as she nipped on Momo's neck once more.

  
"Mommy..."

  
A pop sounded when her lips left the strained muscle of Momo's neck and she couldn't help but flash a huge grin at the sound of the word leaving Momo's hoarse throat.

  
"Good girl."

  
Sana rested her head against Momo's jawbone and her grin soothed to a soft smile on hearing the little whines and "Mommy"s as they tickled her ear.

  
"Hnng..."

  
But Momo stopped after a particularly loud one, pulled her head back and shot Sana a glare as she bit into her cheek.

  
"Hmm? What does my grumpy baby want?"

  
Sana leaned back into the sauna's wall and pulled her hand up to stroke her thumb across Momo's puffed cheek. Her hips now fixed and paused on Sana's lap, Momo calmed herself and resisted her own desire to just cum right then in favor of something more.

  
"I want your fingers..."

  
"Hmm?"

  
Momo rocked against Sana to rid the rising ache in her core and shook at Sana's shoulders.

  
"Please?"

  
With a raise of her eyebrow, Sana tapped at her ear and played dumb, much to the chagrin of Momo.

  
"Please, I want your fingers in me, Mommy! Please!"

  
Though Sana finally bit her lip and gripped at Momo's sides again, which made the girl shudder in anticipation. Sana lead Momo down, her back gently hitting the lengths of pine seating while Sana glided teasing fingers across her torso.

  
"So gorgeous..."

  
Sana whispered compliments and adjectives as she took the towel from her thigh, and placed it under Momo. Just as Sana was about to move down, a thought passed in Momo's head and she grabbed Sana to bring her into a kiss. Momo melted at how Sana deepened into it, and blushed at how her heart fluttered as she savored the taste of her sweet lips.

  
Sana giggled and Momo's heart skipped a beat once more. Her poor heart didn't have the chance to rest as Sana quickly progressed downwards and caught her off guard with a light peck on her tender clit.   
Momo bit on her finger while she looked down to examine Sana as she spread her legs and scanned her pussy with half-lidded eyes. As soon as Sana dragged her fingers up, then down across her slick entrance, Momo bucked her hips in an attempt to get them further in.

  
Sana was clearly having fun with it, even as she slid a finger, then two, and finally three deep into Momo's core. But Momo's walls tightened around her fingers and the warmth that surrounded them forced a sigh out of Sana.

  
Momo could have only describe the feeling as complete bliss. Ecstasy, even. And, even if she didn't want to prove Sana right, Momo felt like all she ever wanted in life was to get fucked senseless by the girl.

  
Sana leaned her weight into her other arm as she pumped her fingers deeper and hastier into Momo. She grunted as Momo's walls tightened and resisted her thrusts more and more as she drew closer to orgasm.

  
"God, have I told you how pretty you look getting fucked?"

  
Momo alternated between arching her back and ramming it back against the seat, her hands shaking as her slippery fingers desperately gripped onto anything they could. Her breathing grew uncontrolled and her head spun, stars masking her vision as she revelled in the feeling of Sana's fingers filling her and fucking her.

  
Then, Sana caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to find a group of girls gesturing towards their sauna room from a way's away. She picked up her pace once more, curled her fingers for Momo to groan in pleasure again and murmured into her ear.

  
"I have a little surprise for you if you cum before those people come in."

  
Momo knew Sana trailed strings of kisses along her body, but she had already been preoccupied by her heaven elevated by Sana rubbing slow circles into her clit with her thumb.

  
Sana heard Momo's breathing get raspier, more irregular, and despite the soreness forming in her arm, she stepped up her pace and smiled to the sound of Momo's slickness against her palm.

  
"Mommy, Mo..."

  
Momo couldn't process the pleasure that finally struck her as endless tidal waves of euphoria and she clawed at Sana's back. She tried to bite into Sana's shoulder to silence the long, loud moan that sounded out as she came hard onto Sana's fingers.

  
"Baby girl!"

  
Sana yelped and jerked back, pulling her cum-drenched fingers out of Momo.

  
"Baby..."

  
She rubbed her shoulder and dipped her fingers, one at a time, into her mouth. Sana's hard stare softened as she observed Momo smiling shyly with her eyes shut, entirely blissed out, her legs still shivering from the impact of her orgasm. Sana licked Momo's cum clean off her fingers and savored the taste of her.

  
But another quick glance to the small window of the sauna revealed that the group was fast approaching, and Sana snatched the towel from underneath Momo to whip her barely-recovered pussy with it.

  
Momo whimpered and immediately sat back up, and Sana took a seat beside her and folded the towel back into a square, as if nothing had ever happened.

  
"Ahaha..."

  
Nervous giggles escaped Momo's lips as soon as the group of strangers twisted open the door and entered the sauna. Sana clutched the towel in her hand and rested her other hand on Momo's knee.

  
Sana chose to avoid any eye contact with the women who'd gotten in, and instead looked to Momo with the same feigned innocence from before.

  
"Darling, let's get back to our room, yeah?"

  
When Sana spoke to Momo as affectionately as that, Momo felt like she'd just fall into a trance. Sana's fingers fell perfectly between's Momo's as she led her up and out the sauna and away from the bewildered women and their shut mouths.

  
The spinning stars had just begun to dim when the cold air hit Momo's nude frame. The stark change in atmosphere heightened Momo's senses and she immediately noticed how much the outside didn't smell of sex.   
Sana tugged on Momo's hand and pulled the girl closer to her side while they walked back inside to the bathing area.

  
"They know, don't they?"

  
Sana stopped along a row of free bathing places and signalled for Momo to let go and take her seat on the stool. When Momo did, Sana bent down and kissed Momo's frowning face until her smile had reappeared.

  
"Of course they knew, but what're they gonna do, baby?"

  
Sana looked into Momo's eyes and saw comfort and composure in them, mixed with a hint of embarassment. Sana giggled and plopped down onto the wooden stool once she caught that her characteristic pout was forming again.

  
"I hate you."

  
Momo grumbled as she smacked the shower on. She sighed as soon as the lukewarm water washed her sweat and her heat away from her body. When she opened her eyes to grab some soap, she caught Sana staring at her, smiling stupidly as she sometimes would after they had sex.

  
"I lo... I really like you too."

  
Though, the shine in Sana's eyes looked a little different that day. And as Momo lowered her head to blush at how endearingly the girl regarded her, Sana grabbed the shower head, turned it on and hosed Momo down with insanely cold water again.

  
"Ack! Satangie!"

  
Momo struggled with a hand shielding her eyes as her other hand searched madly for her own shower head. But soon, the chaos stopped and Momo rubbed her eyes to glare through her soaked bangs, at a calm Sana scrubbing herself down.

  
"Oh yeah, you earned that little surprise by the way, so... hurry up, Momoring."

  
Sana smirked her little smirk and Momo rolled her eyes once more.


End file.
